The son of Neptune
by robertoluongo101
Summary: What I think is going to happen in the son of Neptune. Greek and Roman mythology, written in Percy's pov enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The son of Neptune

**Hello fellow readers I have decided with all the sports in my life I need to find a way to settle down let my injuries recover and pretend that I don't feel pain every time I move. So I decided to write and try to publish every Saturday. This narrative is what I think is going to happen in the son of Neptune. I am going to try to include lots of Greek and Roman mythology and if you could try to write a review that would be so nice. Without further ado, the son of Neptune.**

Percy's pov

I awoke with a hurting head and the memory of two things. My name was Percy Jackson, and I had no idea where I was. I looked down and noticed that I looked like I was 16 or 17 but had no idea when my birthday was. I wore an orange t-shirt and jeans. I had a bracelet with 5 different charms on it. Each charm had a different picture and symbol on it but I had no idea what they meant. I looked around and found that I was on a city bus with a whole bunch of people. I asked the person next to me if I had just got there and he responded like I was an idiot. Apparently I had been riding for around 10 minutes. I soon realized that I couldn't sit still on the bus and got off at the next stop. I went to the nearest store which happened to be a coffee shop. I looked at the newspaper and it read July 15 2010. I asked the clerk which town I was in and he said "San Francisco obviously."

I didn't know why I was here or why I couldn't remember anything so I decided to walk down the street and see if I could find anything or anyone that looked familiar. I did find something but I'm not entirely sure I am glad what I found. I kept looking around and saw a women staring at me every time I turned around. I decided this was a bad place to be and quickened my pace. I made it to the edge of the city and realized that I was walking straight into the middle of a forest. I looked around and had a relief that the women had at least not followed me. Then something very strange happened. Out of almost instinct I turned around to see the women staring at me, but she wasn't exactly a women anymore she started to look a little bit like she looked like she was growing and soon she was like a giant. Something in the back of my head screamed laestrygonian. RUN. SO there I was running for my life from this thing that I somehow remembered with the faint knowledge of a dodge ball for some reason and it was chasing me screaming "half-blood catch eat."

Then if it could get anymore weird it did I heard a song starting to play and the giant slowed down. I turned around in time to see that it had its feet stuck in what looked like to be roots. In that instant when it was distracted and I realized what I was seeing I did the natural thing. I put my hands in my pocket looking for something to throw at it. I found a black ballpoint pen. So I threw it at the giant. I t bounced harmlessly off the beast as it tore through the roots. I decided I was tired of running I turned and said the most logical thing I could think of. "hey um I don't know what you are or why you want to eat me but I am totally willing to look past this whole killing thing and be your friend."

Apparently this giant wasn't as friendly as I hoped as it only tried to rip my head off as I gave out my hand for it to shake. I quickly ducked under refusing to run away again and said "So I see you don't want to be friends how about I go get my pen and I'll draw a moustache on your face to make you look tough."

This laestrygonian I think it was thought it was tough enough and tried to show it as its claws ripped through the tree beside it and threw the pieces at me enjoying my dodging act. I thought if I had ever met one of these things before I should remember flying trees not dodge balls but I guess it was close to the same thing. Then after I decided that this thing was going to kill me no matter what I fell into the river beside me totally exhausted and prepared to die. I immediately felt energized and instinctively reached into my pocket pulled out the pen I had thrown at it earlier. How it was in my pocket I had no clue and uncapped it. It turned into a celestial bronze sword and I immediately knew what to do. I felt a strange tug in my chest and realized I was now standing on the water 5 feet in the air. I swung the sword at the beast cutting its head off in one fluid motion and it dissolved into the ground like it had never been there. Then I blacked out from fatigue and disbelief.

When I awoke this time I was happy to know that I remembered what had happened since I woke up on the bus. That was the god news the bad news was I was alone in the middle of the forest with a pen in my hand. I stood up and felt like I was going to fall over. I finally steadied myself and uncapped the pen. It turned into the sword once again. I put the cap back on and it turned into the pen. Weird I thought as I decided to try to find my way out of the woods. I had taken nearly five steps before a pair of hands grabbed me and started screaming "You killed it; I can't believe you killed it."

I was taken aback by this but at least I wasn't alone anymore. I decided to take the direct approach "who are you." I replied.

"Oh me I'm Bobby son of Mercury." This so called Bobby said. "and after what I just saw you do you must be a son of Neptune."

"A son of who I asked?"

"Neptune god of the sea here come with me to camp you have some learning to do."

Love it hate it review! I need reviews to meet my goal of next Saturday. Well that's all from me I'll see you May 14 with the next chapter.

Robertoluongo101 p.s. Canucks better have won their series by then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I thought that yesterday's introduction chapter was pretty short so I decided to write again and see if I can get a few more reviews. I got 1 review after the last chapter and I'm hoping to hit 10 after this chapter! **

"What I'm not going anywhere with you until I get some answers."

"You don't really have a choice, unless you want to meet some other monster." He stated pointing to where I had killed the last monster with a crooked smile I didn't trust right away.

I decided that I would go with him. He didn't look like the type of person I would trust but he apparently knew who my dad was even if I didn't know who Neptune was. So I finally decided to go with him.

We started heading deeper into the forest when he asked "where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I don't know I just knew what I had to do and let my hands and feet do the fighting." "I don't remember anything from my life since I woke up on a bus about an hour ago."

"So you don't know where you got that sword?"

"Nope I didn't even know it was a sword." I could tell that he didn't believe me but I didn't care. I decided to ask him if he could explain to me what was going on and why he what he meant by other monsters.

Bobby responded with "I can't believe that you survived 16 years on your own without ever being to camp. Especially since you are a child of one of the big three. Most monsters would smell you across the entire state. Although I guess if you aren't lying and you only remember the past hour of your life and you have already been attacked that's believable."

"Wait a child of the big three. Who are the big three and what do you know about me that you aren't telling me."

"Alright I guess I have to explain everything to you. In the beginning there was Caelus and Terra. Terra controlled the earth and Caelus controlled the sky they gave birth to Saturn titan of time, agriculture and leader of all the titans. Saturn had 6 children with his wife Ops. He ate the first five of them Vesta, Juno, Ceres, Pluto and Neptune because of a prophecy that said they would overthrow him and rule western civilization. The last child Jupiter god of the sky was born and before he could be eaten Ops gave Saturn a rock to eat instead of his son. Jupiter grew up and tricked Saturn into puking up his children who were immortal and growing up inside of him. The three brothers Pluto, Neptune and Jupiter overthrew him just like the prophecy said and became the gods of different things. Your father Neptune is like I said before the god of the sea, Jupiter is the lord of the sky and Pluto is the god of the underworld. They had children and made up the 12 Olympians. They also have children with mortals and those people are called half bloods.

You are the son of Neptune and a mortal female so you are a half blood. I'm the son of Mercury god of messenger and thieves. My mother was mortal until she was turned to stone by Medusa."

"So what you are saying is that I'm a child of the god of the sea who was born a few millennia ago."

"Exactly" he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. After he said that we came to a huge clearing that I would have never found if Bobby hadn't taken me there. I saw a whole bunch of cabins, campers walking around with swords, arrows and knifes like that was the most normal thing in the world.

"Welcome" he said "to the only place in the world you will be safe. This is Camp demi god."

I was speechless this place looked like the most organized dangerous place I had ever seen although I hadn`t seen too much in my 2 hours of memory. I finally had worked up the words "Wow."

"Yeah lots of people have that reaction the first time here let me take you on a tour."

I nodded as if to say sure but please don't let them kill me.

"Don't worry" he laughed as if he could read my thoughts.

He started off my tour by showing me the different cabins he said each one represented a different Roman god. He showed me the Mercury, mars, Jupiter, Venus and Vulcan cabin before we came to the Neptune cabin. He told me that I would be staying in that cabin. We moved on to the mess hall where there were different tables for the different gods. He explained that each table was for a specific god and that you would eat at that gods table. He moved on to the forges where the Vulcan kids were busy at work making weapons. He showed me the arena where they had sword fights and practice, the archery range, the stables and armoury which was filled from top to bottom with weapons. We finally made it to the last building and told me that this is where their supervisors stayed.

We went in and I saw a man drinking diet coke and playing what looked like chess against a wolf. The two looked up and the man said "great Lupa we have another brat for some reason I thought he was talking to the wolf."

Then the strangest thing happened the wolf opened her muzzle and spoke back "Now Bacchus you can't hate every new demi-god that walks in here because he isn't your child."

"Um I'm sorry ms wolf and Bacchus but who are you." I managed to stutter out.

"Ms Wolf." The wolf named Lupa said "I would like to let you know that I am not an ordinary wolf my name is like Bacchus here said Lupa and I am one of the camp counsellors."

"And I'm Bacchus god of wine and stuff very good now let's get back to our game Lupa."

"Now Mr. B one minute I have to welcome the new camper. I'm sorry about him welcome to camp demi god, what's your name" she asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Neptune." I said

Mr B spit out his diet coke and said "son of old barnacle beard eh."

"Yes sir" I responded not wanting to offend the god.

"Well lose one gain one I guess."

"Who did we lose" Bobby asked?

"Jason disappeared this morning" Lupa said.

**Alright thanks for reading and please review! I will try to update again soon and I promise the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. We will also be meeting some of the other characters next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! There are a few things I have to cover with this authors note. But don't worry there is a chapter at the end of this note. So for starters I have finally decided where I want to go with this story. I'm sorry to those who think it's moving too fast. I just wanted to get Percy to camp and now it will begin. Also I may have a broken leg. So good news for you, I'll be updating faster if I can't play sports for awhile. For me it really sucks but some good news for me, Canucks are through to the next round. Sorry had to say it. Without further ado, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I wish :/**

Percy's pov

Following this statement it got extremely awkward. I looked at Lupa who looked extremely sad which I didn't even know that was possible for a wolf. I then glanced over at Bobby to see that it looked like he was holding back tears. After looking around the room I saw that Mr. B looked overjoyed that one more was gone and he had one less child to look after.

"Do you thinkwhat happened to Robert happened to him to" Bobby finally asked?

"No Robert was just a young demi-god you know that Jason could fight off a monster if it snuck into camp in the night" Lupa answered gravely.

Bobby finally stuttered out "that's true but he couldn't have abandoned us that is the most unworthy thing to do in all of Roman history."

After thinking about this for a bit Lupa finally answered "I don't think that he would have abandoned us but we need to find something to keep monsters out either way. After Robert we can't have a stray hellhound walk into camp and kill a demi-god."

After this statement Bobby quickly agreed and left the cabin. I figured that I had nowhere else to go so I followed him. He went straight to the forest, found a good spot to sit down and put his head in his hands. Apparently it looked like he had a good friendship with this Robert person. After a while I didn't know what to do so I asked him how he was doing.

"Fine" He said.

I guess that wasn't exactly the best thing to say but what was I even doing there. So I finally asked who Jason was.

"Jason was a son of Jupiter, an amazing fighter and my best friend. I can't believe that he's gone I mean after the last titan war they knocked down our camps protection system so the monsters could get it. We were able to beat them rather easily before going to Mount Orthyrs and beating the titans there. He fulfilled his prophecy by being the child of one of the big three and defeating Kreios with cursed sword on his 16 birthday."

"Well that's weird because I think I'm around his age and I'm a child of the big three" I pointed out.

"Yes you are but I'm sure you are simply a few months or a year younger than him anyways and are you sure that you don't remember anything."

"Nothing but my name and the feeling of water, I guess that comes from being a son of Poseidon" I pointed out.

"Did you just say Poseidon?"

"I meant Neptune, why did I even say Poseidon?" I corrected myself.

"Poseidon is Neptune's Greek counterpart but he died when Greek fell to Rome. Why did you think you were a son of Poseidon?"

"I don't know I don't know anything" I answered.

"Well that's see if we can get you to meet some knew people and maybe they can help you get your memory back."

We were just hearing the conch horn sound when we got back into the clearing of the Camp demi-god. Bobby explained that this meant it was dinner time. He told me he was sorry but I had to sit alone at the Neptune cabin. They went up one by one to get food the nymphs had cooked for us. I don't know how I knew what they were but I was happy I knew something. After we got our food the dining hall went silent for 30 minutes where it looked like the campers were praying. After this they got up by each cabin and went and sacrificed what looked like the best part of their meal. I did the same and immediately smelted blue cookies, water and what smelt like a girl wet hair after a swim. Weird I thought but it mixed together perfectly. After this smell went away I went and sat down at the Neptune cabin. This was apparently surprising as all the cabins started whispering and pointing at me.

Lupa finally stood up from the front of the hall where she sat with Bacchus and the satyrs and nymphs. She said "First off we are still looking for ways to get the camps boundaries up again. After the half the enemies army destroyed the Larus we can't find away to get the spirits of the dead helping protect the boundaries of Camp demi-god. Once again if anyone knows how to get the Larus working again and protecting out camp please come forward as soon as possible as we would love to not have to worry about monsters inside our camp. Next as you may have noticed we have another camper with us today. His name is Percy Jackson and he is indeed a son of Neptune."

This got a lot of whispers as people seemed to be shocked. As I looked up my table I guess they had reason to believe I noticed that I didn't have any other siblings unlike the most of the other tables who had at least a few people from every table.

I finally decided I didn't really want to be an only child right as a girl stood up and said "Are you sure. Has he been claimed?"

I looked at the foot of his table and saw an owl and assumed that must stand for Athena. How I knew this I had no idea. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to like Athena but I didn't really care as I felt a strong connection to that cabin.

Lupa answered for me "he has not yet been claimed but Bobby has reason to believe that he is a child of Neptune."

"Then Bobby please tell me why you think he is a child of Neptune" she said.

"Bobby stood up from what he said to be the Mercury cabin and said "Now Reyna I saw with my own eyes he can control the water. He destroyed a laestrygonian all by himself by lifting himself up on the water and slicing its head off."

"With all due respect Bobby how do you know the water didn't just hit a wave or something and flip him up" she countered.

"Well let's see if he can do it again" Bobby said.

"Okay then Percy come with me." I decided to follow along with everyone else in the dining hall. She brought me to the lake and told me to do something. I decided I would go for it and….

**I'm sorry not nice to leave it there but you have to review if you want to know what happens next. Please let's get some views in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers. I don't have very much to say in this authors note except for I officially have a brother in law. Congratulations sister who got married yesterday. Now, on with the narrative.**

**Disclaimer- don't own :'( **

"With all due respect Bobby how do you know the water didn't just hit a wave or something and flip him up" she countered.

"Well let's see if he can do it again" Bobby said.

"Okay then Percy, come with me." I decided to follow along with everyone else in the dining hall. She brought me to the lake and told me to do something. I decided I would go for it and I felt a familiar tug in my chest like I had done this a hundred times. The water lifted off the ground as I watched the camper's faces in shock as they witnessed the water rise and rise and rise. I then knew that I should give them all a show so I broke the water into 100 hundred different pools of water and balanced them over each campers head. I let the water surround them so that they all had a trident of water surrounding them before I lifted the water back up and threw it with one big pull into the beach. This took a lot of energy out of me and I was struggling to stand on my feet so I decided with my last bit of strength run and jump into the water letting myself float to the bottom of the lake. I immediately felt better and noticed I could breathe underwater. How cool was it that I was able to never drown. After about ten minutes being underwater I rose to the surface to see each camper had not moved and their faces still had a look of shock. I looked above my head to see a trident floating there. I was truly a son of the sea god.

Clearly impressed with myself I turned towards Reyna and asked "did I do it again?"

She was only able to give a slight nod before the whole camp burst into screams of he is the son of Neptune. I was lifted off my shoulders and carried back to the dining hall. When we got back to the dining hall the campers all wanted to talk to me to try to become friends with the sea god's child. The only people who weren't interested were Bacchus who was playing pinochle with Lupa and the Minerva cabin who didn't look very thrilled I was alive. After being bombarded for a few hours with questions I spotted Bobby with a few people. I went over to him and asked him to show me back to the Neptune cabin. He agreed and after getting in the cabin I saw that I wasn't the only person in the cabin. Weird I thought, I thought I was the only child of the big three besides Jason who had disappeared. Never the less someone else defiantly had their things in my cabin. Just as I was wondering who it could be a boy roughly around my age walked in and said "dad's got another kid eh."

**Now then I know I'm so evil for ending it here. I also recognize its only about half of what the other chapters are and I apologize for that but I really wanted to end it here and because it's so short I`ll write and post again tomorrow because I`m just that awesome. Oh and please review I won`t update tomorrow until I hit double digits before I check tomorrow at around 1. So please review and favourite. Thanks.**

**Robertoluongo101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again fellow readers. I am sooooooo extremely sorry I didn't update yesterday. I know that some of you probably hate me but PSN came back online and I gamed all day. Regardless the chapter is here so don't hate me. **

Never the less someone else defiantly had their things in my cabin. Just as I was wondering who it could be a boy roughly around my age walked in and said "dad's got another kid eh."

I looked at the kid like who are you.

I guess he noticed because he decided to speak up "Oh sorry I'm Dakota a child of Neptune just like you."

After this statement I was quite shocked. "But how come the other kids were so happy I was a child of the big three. I thought I would be the only ones. Are there other sons of Neptune, Jupiter or Pluto?"

"Yes actually, Jason as you know is a son of Jupiter but he obviousely disappeared as we all know. The other child is Gwen, she's a daughter of Pluto" he answered.

Know I was quite shocked, I thought I was something special but there were a few other children like me. What I also noticed was the way he said Gwen. His sea green eyes lit up as if he absolutely loved everything about this Gwen person. So I decided to point it out. "Do you and Gwen have a thing going on or something?"

"What no of course not" he sputtered "she's my best friend" he said after composing himself.

"Of course she is but don't worry just in case there is something I'll let you two stay together."

"Uh gee thanks" he said not sure if he should deny it again or not but he seemed to get that I knew he and Gwen had a thing. Or at least he had a thing with her.

"Moving on, so I guess we are half brothers or something. Sorry I'm still a little new to the whole demi-god thing. In fact I can't remember anything before this morning. So if I'm a little slow I apologize but I'll try to remember well me soon."

"Oh okay then well as I said I'm Dakota and yes I'm your half brother but gods don't actually have DNA so all the kids here aren't technically related to you so it's not weird to date." He pointed out probably thinking I had thought he was a freak going after his cousin.

"Oh that's cool. Did you catch my water performance? No actually I skipped supper today. Really wished I hadn't I would have taken you on in a water duel."

"Yeah we should do that sometime although I don't really know how I did it I feel confident I could do it again."

"That's good well it's getting late you should probably get some sleep before tomorrow. So personally I'm going to bed. Wow no offense or anything but it's just weird having someone else in your room with you after never having a roommate."

"Yeah I don't know why but I have a feeling I never had any siblings before to share a room with or anything. So um goodnight I guess" I said as I plopped down on the nearest bed.

"Yeah goodnight, see you tomorrow bro."

"See you tomorrow bro" I responded. I fell asleep rather quickly thinking about all that had happened today and being quite satisfied that I had a brother who I might actually like.

I slept peacefully for once which I thought was extremely weird because for some reason I thought I never did or had some pretty bad dreams in my life. So when I woke up I looked at my clock to see it was just around 11 o clock and Dakota was still fast asleep. I decided to see if I could find a shower so I went to the back of the cabin and found two showers all ready to go. I got in a turned the water on immediately feeling awake and like I could take on a hundred laestrygonians. After a few minutes of being in the water I heard a now way come from just outside the shower. I turned off the tap and found I didn't need to dry off as I was already perfectly dry. Outside the shower I saw Dakota obviously excited. I asked him why he was so happy.

"Didn't you notice?"

"Notice what," I asked?

"Oh right this is your first night. Well I used to only have one shower and I was pretty annoyed I was going to have to wait for stuff now. So I prayed to dad to give us some more stuff and bam we now have to showers instead of one."

"Oh well that's good."

"Yeah, did you pray to him for anything?"

"No was I supposed to?"

"Well I don't know I just always seemed I needed to pray to dad for stuff."

"Yeah well I just learned I had a dad last night and I still don't know if I have a mom. Wait what if I have a mom that loves me? How will she find me? What if she's looking for me right now and she will never know where I am?"

"I'm sorry man I don't know about your mom. But one thing I do know is that you need to work on your memory. Here let's try think as hard as you can is there anything you can remember before yesterday morning?"

"Um let's see I know that my name is Percy Jackson I love water and I always think that my dad is Poseidon. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Poseidon, yeah that's dad's Greek counterpart. Before the big war the Greeks worshipped the gods and the god of the sea was Poseidon. Then the Roman Empire came and we worshipped him as Neptune. Obviously being roman demi-gods and the fact that all the Greek demi-gods are now dead we worship him as Neptune. But that is really weird that you think of him as Poseidon most demi-gods know all the gods by their roman names. I haven't heard of one who thinks of them in a Greek perspective."

"Well now you do I guess"

"Yeah he responded know I do."

**Review please. Need lots of reviews for another chapter.**

**Robertoluongo101**


End file.
